Revenge
by vampiresarereal58
Summary: James is dead, and now Victoria, and his sister Briana want revenge. Will they get what they want and kill Bella or will the Cullens foil their plans?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Anything ****  
**Flipping through TV channels aimlessly became one of my great talents ever since James died. Not only was I devistated about my brother's death, but his mate Victoria and I just didn't get along. It was like living in my own personal hell.  
When my parents dies, James and I were forced to become nomads and wander around on human blood. But when he died, as mean as Victoria is, she invited me to live with her in Seattle. How could I pass up the offer?  
So here I am, living with the ever menacing red head. Sure, we hated eachother, but where else was I to go?

Victoria walked intothe living room where I was, red eyes glowing.  
"Hi Briana," She greeted me, and I turned the TV off.  
"Victoria,"I smiled and looked away.  
"I've been thinking... You trained with your brother, am I correct? Before he-"  
"Yes. We trained vigorously every day. Why?" I cut her off. My brother was not exactly number one on the things I wanted to talk about.  
"Well, this may sound crazy, but I have a plan to get back at the Cullens," She stopped there, and looked at me eagerly.  
"Um.. let's hear it then," I told her, feeling more than uneasy about this situation.  
"Bella Swan is the reason why James died, correct?" I nodded in approval."  
"Well, you could travel to Forks and distract the Cullens. They would be preoccupied with you, and I could come and kill the human. Perfect, right?" She said this plan with reference, as if it was some plan that would assassinate the president. Oh boy.  
That sure was a lot to take in. I hated Bella for what she did, but was it really her fault? I mean, my brother was the tracker, not her. The more I thought about him not coming back though, the more I hated the human. Victoria's plans sounded great.  
"Anything to kill Isabella Swan.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Action****  
**I sat in my black Lamborghini Murcielago, and sighed silently to myself, knowing I was about to ditch it.  
I pulled into Forks High School's parking lot and revved the engine. Immediatly, stares came from all around. I parked right nect to a silver shiny Volvo.  
I then turned off my car, and pushed the door up to get out, and then down, locking it in place. Boys whisteled and girls whispered. I sighed and walked towards the school.  
After signing up in the office, I walked towards my first class, biology. I walked in, and after introducing myself to the teacher, he sat me at the second table against the wall, right in front of Mr. Edward Cullen himself. And Bella. It was weird seeing her. I blocked my thoughts from the mind reader, not wanting him to know what I was up to. I already took enough chance knowing about Alice's ability.  
Fuck Bella smelt good. Edward looked at me strangely, obviously perplexed about my crimson eyes as everyone else was. I stared coldly into his golden ones, and the immediatly reminded me I hadn't hunted in three weeks. I was very dangerous right now.  
The day went on exactly like this. I got looks of confusion from people because of me eyes, but I couldn't care less.  
When the final bell rang, I got up from my seat in English. I wasn't exactly prepared to face the Cullens. For the first time in 98 years, I was scared.  
Walking towards the exit door, I overheard a cell phone conversation. It was too low and fast for human ears.  
"Carlisle?" Edward spoke.  
"Yes Edward, are you alright?"  
"Yes. It's just, there's a vampire who came today... None of doubt she's up to no good."  
"Bring her home if she's not with anyone. I don't want to take any you hear what she was thinking?"Carlisle was very smart.  
"No. I tried, but it was as if she knew what I was capable of," Edward said flatly, and I could tell he was pissed. Sucker.  
"Okay. I'm leaving work now. Be careful, and I'll see you at home." Then the line disconnected.  
I walked cautiously outside after hearing that conversation. I darted as fast as I could without looking non human past Edward. That's when I heard him.  
"Excuse me?" His velvet voice rang through the air. I spun around, only to be looking up at bright, topaz eyes.  
"Um... yeah?"I was shaking a little, because I knew what he was capable of.  
"You're new. I should introduce you to my family. We're all like you," he said, gesturing to his car.  
Persuasion. He wanted me to meet his coven so they could shred and burn me like the did to my brother. Hell no. I ran like lightning towards the woods. I heard him coming towards me alonmg with Jasper and Emmett. I was proud of myself, because during that entire conversation, I blocked my thoughts so he didn't know what I was planning. What an idiot.  
As I continued running, though, the boys started to gain on me. They were apparently faster than me, for what reason, I wasn't sure. It might have been because I was weak, due to the mal-nutrution I was experiencing. I hadn't hunted in weeks. Then suddenly, amist my state of concentration, I felt a wave of calm come over me. Shit, I forgot about Jasper's power. I tried to refocus, but I almost lost my balance. The Cullen boys took advantage.  
I was slammed to the ground by unbelieveable force. With a loud crack comparable to a tree being torn down by the wind, I felt my arm break, and I screamed loudly. I had to ignore the pain if I wanted to survive. However, the pain distracted me, and I felt Edward pull me up off the ground by my hair and pin me to a tree. His grasp on my shoulders was unbreakable.

"Who the fuck are you?" Edward screamed in my face. I knew at this point, I really didn't have a chance of getting away, so I gave in.  
"My name's Briana Witherdale," I spoke softly, since Edward has changed his grip so that it was around my neck.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked me again. Although this time, I wasn't willing to spill the entire plan. I refused, and edward slammed me hard against the tree.  
"Please, just let me go," I begged. Sure, it was worth the suffering if Bella died, but in truth, I was scared shitless of what Edward would do, nevermind the rest of his family.  
"You're coming with us," Edward said hastily. Then he grabbed my wrist forcefully.  
"Keep up," He added, and we ran at full speed for five minutes. Soon, we were at the front door of the Cullen's large mansion. I noticed the human wasn't here because I couldn't smell her tantalyzing scent. Edward growled.  
"Chill Eddie," Emmett told him.  
Dragging me into the house, Edward still held onto my left wrist with a painful grip. I winced as he pulled sharply, due to the fact that I wasn't going as fast as he wanted me to.  
"Carlisle," Jasper spoke for the first time. He called the farther figure, and I was a little worried. I couldn't even come up with a good guess of what would happen to me next. I heard the light steps coming down the stairs of which Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I were at the bottom of. As the doctor came into view, Edward released my wrist.  
"Boys. Where is the rest of the family?" Carlisle greeted us. Well, his sons.  
" I thought it would be best if it was just the five of us. I explained everything to Rose, and her, Alice, Esme, and Bella went out,"Emmett spoke with authority, as if he was in charge.  
" I see," Carlisle looked to me now.  
"And who is our visitor?" I showed my teeth to him, since I hated being rendered a prisoner of some kind. I looked down, away from him, and my wrist was in view. Impossibly, or at least so I thought, my skin had turned a sikly purple-blue color where Edward held onto it. Carlisle noticed me looking at my injury.  
"If you didn't pose a threat to this family, there would have been no reason to inflict force," I glared at him coldly, pondering what he had just said.  
"How exactly do you know I'm a threat?" I smiled at him. Carlisle thought for a second.  
"What's your name?" He asked me.  
I just glared at him, but still blocked my thoughts from Edward.  
"Are you stupid? He asked you a question!" Emmett yelled at me. I took a deep breath. I had a very short didn't have the right to talk to me like that either.  
"Yes he does. How harddo youhave to make this?All we want to know is whatthehell you want!"Edward said to me.  
I smiled grimly. If they felt they had the right to talk to me like that, I could fight back.  
"I'm here to kill Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Regrets ****  
**I ran now, taking all four of them by surprise. I felt Edward closest to me, but they were all after me.  
"You bitch!" Edward yelled, but I wasn't getting distracted this time. However, another wave of calm came over me. Damn. Jasper sucked, no pun intended.  
I was getting weaker by the second, not to mention the fact that the Cullen boys were already faster than me.  
The unthinkable happened then. Just my luck, I figured. In the past few weeks, well really about four weeks ago, anytime I went hunting, my venom wouldn't parylize a human. Then a sharp pain would enter my ribs.  
Naturally, that pain mysteriously entered by left ribcage, and I stumbled on the ground, clutching my ribs as I knelt on my knees.  
I didn't realize I had climbed far ahead in front of the Cullens until they came around the bend five seconds later. They all stopped short, except for Carlisle, who came over to me.  
"Carlisle. She's setting you up, the fucker," Emmett cautioned him. I was in the worst pain imaginable at this point, so I didn't interact.  
"No," Edward and Jasper said simultaneously.  
"She's in severe pain," Jasper said wearily. Edward nodded.  
"There is nothing but misery in her thoughts," Edward added. Emmett shook his head in disagreement, but I screamed as another shock of pain shattered through my chest. The muscular vampire suddenly looked concerned. Carlisle knelt beside me, and the pain had not at all subsided.  
I saw something shiny in Carlisle's pale hand. It was a syringe, but one with an oversized needle, obviously not made for a human's skin. I immediatly guessed it was a seditive. No doubt Carlisle had thought of it.  
I continued to writhe in pain. The doctor was deep in thought, but then suddenly took the cap off the syringe. That brought me immediatly back to reality and out of my state of torture.  
"No," I gasped. I knew I wasn't strong enough to fight back, but mabye I could beg.  
"Do it Carlisle," Edward said, and I screamed in parin again. I felt Jasper calming me down again.  
"Jasper, what the fuck?" I swore at him. Carlisle stabbed the needle filled with a clear liquid into my neck, and I descended into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was laying down on a hard wooden floor, four pairs of golden eyes staring cautiously at me.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me. I was confused.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?" Edward asked me after he read my thoughts.

"Um…" Every memory I had was blurry. I tried to recall… Right! Oops.. I ran, what I said to them.. Shit.

"Carlisle, do you mind if Briana and I have a little chat?" Edward murmured, glaring at me coldly.

"Edward…" The father figure cautioned.

"I'm not going to do anything I'll regret," he replies with a smurk on his face.

"Alright then. Emmett, Jasper, shall we?" Carlisle rose, gesturing towards the door.

"Be careful Edward," Jasper warned his brother. Edward nodded his head.

I sat up painfully, nervous.

"So," I started, not knowing what to say.

"I want to know the truth. I want to know exactly what you're doing here and who sent you. The fact that you're blocking your thoughts does not make me want to let you go, either." Edward stared deeply into my eyes.

"What's my motivation?" I asked, smirking. I loved being a wise ass.

His expression turned deadly.

"Your motivation is the fact that if you don't tell me every little detail of your sick plan, I will rip you to shreds," I could tell he was serious, but I figured if I was going to die, I wasn't going to waste my last moments.

"Tell you what. I'll sing you a song, and then you'll let me leave. How's that sound Cullen?" I replied. That sure pissed him off.

Abruptly, he punched me in the stomach, and I felt five of my ribs break on my left side. The pain was extraordinary.

"Why are you doing this? Do you think it's funny? Just explain!!" Edward screamed at me as I was doubled over in pain.

I lost my focus after he said that, and the room started to spin, which before this, I thought was impossible.

"Still in the mood for joking?" Edward asked, noticing my slight disorientation. Maybe it was easier to just give in.

"I'm sorry. Really, I'll explain, just give me a second, _please_," I spoke through clenched teeth.

He smiled, and then spoke.

"Take your time, I have forever."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: You've Got Some Explaining To Do **

As I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, the entire Cullen family walked in, including Bella. I sat up, and terrifying glares came from the females of the coven. The mortal's expression however, was priceless. She was so obviously terrified. Sweet.

The pain intensified as the reality of my predicament set in. I was about to spill the entire plan. Even if the Cullens didn't kill me after this, Victoria surely would.

The doctor spoke now.

"Briana, I think you've got some explaining to do."

"You're right. Um… James was my older brother. We were extremely close before our parents ran south, away from us forever. That was when we became nomads, since we really had no place to go. When he died, Laurent and Victoria found me and told me. Of course I was upset, because he was really the only family I'd had left. Anyway, I reluctantly moved in with Victoria, his mate, but I refused to hunt. It went on like that for about four weeks. Then, Victoria came to me with a plan. She said that I could come here… and distract all of you, and then she would… come and kill Bella." Emmett growled and I shivered. Although, after telling my story, I felt somewhat relieved. Edward spoke then.

"So, it was Victoria's idea then?"

I nodded, immediately wondering afterwards if I should have told him that.

He looked towards that family, and began to explain.

"She wanted to hurt Bella, but not for the reasons we think. Essentially, Victoria wanted revenge for what I did to James, a mate for a mate. So, she sent Briana here, who didn't have a choice but to do what she was ordered to. Sure, Briana's intentions were for her own benefit, but none of this plan was here idea."

"I still think we should get rid of the bitch, no matter what her intentions were," Rosalie snarled. I glared at the selfish blonde, and took note of her rude actions. Edward gave me an unsettling look in response, and Emmett held his wife by the shoulders, realizing she would have my head if she could.

"Rose, don't be unruly. I believe she deserves a chance to prove her level headedness." Carlisle said wisely.

Would I be forgiven?

** Thanks for reading!!! I am also going to begin to post a couple new stories I've been working on, so look out for a new Twilight one (Breaking Dawn fanfic) and if you like the move Never Back Down, there will be one for that too. ~vampiresarereal58 3


End file.
